Monkey Bars
by TheDeadlyChaser
Summary: "'Noooo, that you don't have your own way to relax all while scaring children and making young mothers feel awkward." I let my arms dangle once again and gave a cheesy grin. "What do you do when you're not torturing me, anyway, Pond? And it better not be masturbating.'" One shot. K for language. R/R.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Look another Bubsond one-shot ooooh. Like I said I need a feel of the characters again. Eventually I'll also do some for Sky, Silver and Coconut from their point of view.**_

_**This one doesn't have as much couple-y (if that's what you'll call it) stuff like Street Smarts. More humorous too. Takes place at least a year before it (I think).**_

_**enjoy.**_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what the world looked like from another point of view- through a whole new set of eyes?

I have. Which is why I spend lots of time hanging upside down on monkey bars.

No, I'm serious.

Try it for yourself- it could be quite enlightening if you looked at it the right way- Once you get past the feeling of your hips and ass getting sore, anyways.

And the awkward looks from 5 year olds saying Mommy, why is that girl on the monkey bars? She looks too big for them!

Children just don't understand the greatness of having deep thoughts while hanging upside down on monkey bars.

. . . I have a headache now.

"Bubs?" A familiar, snickering male voice caught my attention. "What are you doing?"

I attempted to look for the boy, but apparently he was behind me and, well, my face isn't on my back, is it?

"I'm creating my zen zone, Thunderpop."

"You're flashing your back tattoo to little kids, Sparklenerd." He walked into my area of vision, arms crossed and bright green eyes fixated on me.

I blew a raspberry at him, crossing my arms. "You're just jealous."

"That I don't have a back tattoo to flash? Nah." He smiled.

"Noooo, that you don't have your own way to relax all while scaring children and making young mothers feel awkward." I let my arms dangle once again and gave a cheesy grin. "What do you do when you're not torturing me, anyway, Pond? And it better not be masturbating."

Pond glared at me for a quick second before uncrossing his arms, resting both hands on his hips, attempting to be sassy like the black woman he isn't. "I don't masturbate in my free time."

"I never said you did, I just said it better not be the only thing you do with your life." I awkwardly stretched out one of my twiggy arms and pat his cheek. "It's not a very good 'image' for a young hero such as yourself." I smirked. The magazines called us heroes, but we call ourselves dorky teenagers who got lucky.

"Well flashing back tattoos isn't a good 'image' for a young heroine such as yourself."

"Who the hell uses the word heroine anymore?"

"Erm . . ." His voice trailed off, and he looked away while nibbling on his thumb.

I smiled at his dorky demeanor. "You can be so sexist sometimes, Pond."

"How am I being sexist?" He looked at me again, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I dunno."

"Nice reasoning."

"I know right?" I swung my arms over my head in an arching motion. "Where's the other three morons I call my besties?"

Pond rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sky's busy pulling together her college application, Silver's on vacation with his family, and Coconut's . . .being. . . Coconut."

"Good to know." I looked at the ground beneath me. It hardly even looked solid. It looked more like soggy mud that sucked up too much salt water from the ocean nearby.

. . . How the hell am I gonna get down from here?

Genius Bubbles has stricken once again. I should get a medal for being so smart.

I clapped my hands and reached for the azure blue duck in front of me. "Help."

"How'd you get up there in the first place?"

"I climbed. Duuh."

"Can't you, y'know, climb down?"

"Without falling face first into salty mud? No."

"Not the first time you would've done something like that."

"I swear to Flippy if you don't help me already-"

"Fine, fine." Pond reached for my waist and began to pull me from the playground equipment. I landed on my feet, in the mud, creating a loud squish, squash noise.

"There, better, princess?" He put a hand in the pocket of his gray jeans.

"Princess my ass." I pushed my glasses back in place, securely rested on my beak, and began walking away. I looked back at him and said with the sassiest Swedish tone I could pull off, "I suggest you come along, or I'm gonna lock you outta my house and make sure Mom doesn't let 'cha in."

"Ooh, May'll still let me in, because you know how much she loves trolling you." Pond called before walking after me.

"Blah, blah, blah. Just get your tail feathers movin', Thunderpop."

"Fine."


End file.
